1. Technical Field
This invention relates to blow guns that are used to project darts at a target or live game, specifically blow gun dart holders and sabots for loading and launching multiple darts at the same time from a blow gun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices have been directed to providing multiple projectile holders such as projectile sabots more commonly found in gun or cannon art, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,345, 4,419,978, 5,544,642, 5,902,955 and EP0087502.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,345 a multiple projectile sabot for use in a rifled gun barrel is disclosed in which a number of spin stabilized projectiles are held.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,978 illustrates a blow gun and dart holder for multiple wire based darts to be held in position outside the gun for rapid deployment and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,642 discloses multiple projectile blow gun magazine assembly in which multiple projectile holding tubes are arranged so that they can be sequentially engaged by the user in a Gatling gun like manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,955 claims a sabot for a sub-caliber projectile by which a casing is used about a smaller diameter projectile allowing it to be used in a larger interior diameter environment.
Finally, European Patent EP0087502 illustrates a projectile system for a barrel weapon with a number of sub-caliber projectiles to be fired simultaneously by use of a sabot. The projectiles are longitudinally aligned within the holder for deployment and open firing.